Blue Skies
by Life In Ivy
Summary: AU! Danny is resting after a long day of ghost hunting when something distracts him. He finds an injured Sam in the woods, and they become good friends. Could their friendship blossom into something more?
1. Doubt

**I have a new trademark! Catch it? Tell me in your REVIEW! With reminds me: REVIEW! XD Have fun... I know its a little messy, but everything I wrote is important to the story. I dont own Lamborghinis, Johnny Carino's, or anything else I mention... ;)**

* * *

><p>Danny floated down to the ground inside the park, blue rings appearing around his waist and separating. "Another day full of ghost fighting. Can't these freaks ever give me a break?" He sat down on the bench and crossed his arms behind his head, sighing as he stared up at the pink sky. The sun was setting...<p>

Danny drifted off to sleep. As he dozed, he vaguely heard light footsteps. But there was something off about them- too many feet. He cracked one eye open and saw a spotted horse picking its ways towards him. It had a saddle and bridle on, but no rider. Danny stood up and walked towards the striking horse, whispering soothing words so it wouldn't bolt before he reached it.

When the horse saw him walk towards it, it turned, but didn't leave. It kept looking at him, as if telling him to hurry up. Danny took hold of the reins. "Hey, hey sweetie. What's the matter?" The horse jerked the reins and started walking into the forest, and Danny promptly followed.

As the picked their way through the darkening forest, Danny made his hand glow so that they could see. "Where are you taking me?" The horse looked back at him, and as if it knew what he had said, it thrust its head forward, causing Danny to stumble on a branch.

The horse stopped abruptly and Danny looked around, but he didn't see anything. The horse snorted and nudged a dark form on the ground. Danny gasped and dropped to his knees. He made his hands glow brighter so that he could see better. It was a girl, about his age, with the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Her eyes were closed. She had a gash on her forehead, from which blood oozed. Her chest rose and fell softly. With his superhuman hearing he could tell her heart was beating normally.

Danny shook the girl gently, and she groaned softly, muttering something unintelligible. Danny sighed, and scooped the girl up into his arms. He took hold of the horse's reins, and headed to his own home.

When he arrived, he realized he would have to put the horse in his back yard. He tied it to a tree in the front yard for now. Hopefully the neighbors wouldn't notice. He looked around and seeing that nobody was watching, phased through the door. He set the black haired beauty on his couch and grabbed the blanket off of the back, draping it on her slender shoulders.

He walked back out the front door, actually opening it this time, and untied the horse. As he led it around the back, he noticed that this horse was a perfect example of its breed, or at least the breed he assumed it was. He blushed then, sort of ashamed that he actually knew that. He'd been trying to learn new things lately, and stuff about animals was one of them.

He led the horse, which he decided was an Appaloosa mare, into his rather spacious backyard and began removing it's tack, as he had read online was the proper thing to do. Since he had no halter, he just removed the reins and left the bridle on. Danny stood there awkwardly as the horse dropped her head and began grazing. He sighed inwardly.

"My lawn is going to look like a goat attacked it," he muttered. He turned around and traipsed into his small home, noting that the clock said it was already nine forty-five. He strolled into the living room with a first aid kit and began cleaning the woman's wound. Once it was sanitized and bandaged, he lifted her up once again and brought her to the guest room where he pulled the large comforter up to her neck. She grabbed hold of it and tugged it against herself in her unconscious stupor. Danny felt a smile tugging on the corners of his mouth as he watched her.

He went to the windows and pulled the curtains shut, cutting off what little light was in the room from the moon and stars. He tiptoed quietly out of the room and closed the door softly so that all that was heard was a soft click, but the girl stirred anyway.

Danny went upstairs to his bedroom, not even bothering to eat something before he went to bed. He took a moment to throw off his shoes, then he fell into a deep sleep.

…

When Sam woke up, she was lying in a comfy bed. The room was dark, but it definitely was not her room. Her room had very different decorations than this bland hotel room type room. But something told her she was not in a hotel. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and felt rough, standard carpet under her feet, something she definitely was not used to. Most of the carpet in her house was fuzzy in either black or purple.

_Where am I?_ She wondered. She was more curious than scared. Sam stood up and gently twisted the doorknob, yet another thing she wasn't used to since all of the doors in her house had handles. She frowned as her hand slipped on the fake metal surface, and grabbed the round knob in both hands and twisted. It worked, but just barely, and once the door creaked open it flipped back quickly.

"I hate round doorknobs," she muttered. Sam poked her head out of the door and nearly screamed when she saw a tall man walk into the living room. He had a mop of black hair and ice blue eyes. He was pretty muscular, she noted with a wry smile. The man was rather handsome, and dressed in an open white button up with a t-shirt under, and jeans.

Sam wondered if it would be okay to go and talk to him, or if he was some psychopath. Someone that good-looking couldn't be a psycho path, she reasoned. All of the crazy famous people popped into her head but she shook that away, since it wasn't going to help.

Sam stepped into the hallway, the carpet muffling her already quiet footsteps. When she walked into the living room, the man, who was watching TV, turned and looked at her. He smiled, and Sam's heart skipped a beat. "Glad to see you're up. You took a nasty hit to the head," he said. Sam felt her forehead, where a gauze bandage had been applied. She hadn't noticed it before.

"Do I know you?" she asked. He shook his head. Suddenly a thought popped into her head.

"Where is Sky?"

"The horse? She's out back, eating my lawn," he replied jokingly. Sam peeked out a window in the close-by kitchen, and sure enough, there was her horse. Her black coat looked brown, her white blanket beige. But she was uninjured and looked perfectly happy to be tearing apart the man's lawn. She noticed that he had taken her tack off, and was about to ask where it was when she saw it lying by the front door.

Sam walked back into the living room, a bit unnerved at his casual behavior. She thrust her hand out. "Uh... My name's Sam." He stood up and shook her hand.

"Danny," he replied. He realized he was still shaking hands with her, mesmerized by her amethyst eyes, which were now laughing at him.

"You can let go now, Danny," she said in a sweet voice. He dropped his hand quickly, rubbing it on the seat of his pants as if it burned, his cheeks turning red. She smiled at him.

_You would think he was the one who took the hit to the head_, she thought. "You wouldn't happen to have a brush suitable for a horse, would you?" Danny shook his head.

"Only combs. I do have a hose you can use if you want, and dog shampoo."

"You have a dog?"

"Not yet," he said regretfully. Danny had wanted a puppy since he was five years old, and now at the age of twenty, he was finally preparing for one.

"I'm more of a cat person. And horse person, obviously," she replied. Danny smiled, a hint of amusement in his blue eyes.

"That's too bad. So, you want something to eat? I have cereal and yogurt and other breakfast crap."

"Um... Can I just have toast?"

Danny grimaced. "I don't own a toaster. I hate toast!"

Sam laughed. "Why do you hate toast?" she asked, repressing giggles.

"I'm not really sure... I just do." Sam sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen and Danny leaned against the counter.

"May I have some yogurt then?" He smiled and got out yogurt and spoon and handed both to her. His phone rang suddenly, and Sam looked at him curiously, spoon still in her mouth.

"Hello?" He face palmed.

"No I didn't forget, I got... Distracted," he said smiling at Sam.

"Alright, alright I'll be right there!" He hung the phone up and looked at Sam who was finishing off her yogurt.

"Do you need me to drive you home, or do you want to walk, or you could just stay here...? I don't mind."

"I'll walk I think. I need to get Sky cleaned up," she replied. Danny smiled gratefully and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Sam noticed some Post-It notes by the house phone and wrote down her number. Above she scratched SAM and underlined it.

When Danny walked back downstairs, Sam was gone. He went out to his car, a black, blue, white and green Lamborghini which his parents, friends, and sister had all saved money for and given to him for his graduation present. Jazz had chosen the colors, obviously, since she and his best friend Tucker were the only ones who knew. Not even Danny's girlfriend of three years knew. Danny knew she had an infatuation with his ghost half that she tried to hide from him, but he was worried about what she would think when she found out they were one in the same.

He stepped into his sleek sports car and revved the engine, just for fun, before he pulled out of the drive and sped down the road to Johnny Carino's. He slid sideways into his parking space, which was very far away from the building, so that nobody would hurt his prized possession.

When he got out of the car, he attempted to look suave by popping Ray Bans on and swinging his arms slowly while he walked. Apparently it worked, because a few girls looked him up and down and giggled. He smiled and nodded at them.

When he strode into the restaurant he spotted a flawless Latina girl with long black hair and turquoise eyes. She was the most beautiful girl in the restaurant, and she was his. But she was glaring daggers at him.

"You're late!" she exclaimed in her high-pitched voice. Danny wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry Paulina, I got caught up at home." She leaned against his chest.

A muffled, "I guess I can forgive you," came and Danny relaxed. He tilted her head up with his finger and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good. Now, what were we here for again?" he said, gesturing to the table. She smiled and sat down, and they talked and ate lunch, until Danny had to leave for work.

"Gotta go, Pauly, bye," he said. He kissed her on her forehead and rushed out the door. Paulina immediately whipped out her cell and began mooning over a picture of Danny Phantom. She felt like a traitor, but she couldn't help it, she'd had a crush on him since she was a freshman. She was too dumb to realize that her boyfriend and Danny Phantom were the exact same person.

Danny drove his car to the edge of town, where Tucker's Boo Yea Ghost Tours took place. He slid into his extra large parking space- which he loved doing. He strolled into the building, grimacing at the Danny Phantom merchandise. "Is that really necessary?" he asked Tucker, who was behind the counter.

"Absolutely, it brings in more money than the tours!" Danny shook his head.

"Ridiculous..." he muttered. He went into a black room that Tucker had had designed and built just for him, and transformed into his ghostly counterpart. When he phased back through the door, he saw Paulina, and nearly jumped out of his skin. _What if she was here for Danny Fenton? What was he supposed to do?_ He mentally slapped himself.

_Just go back into the black room, Fenton._ But Paulina ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her legs around his side. "Danny Phantom!" she screeched. Actually it sounded more like Denny Phentom, but you get the point.

Danny was really starting to get annoyed. "Uh... Hello there, citizen! Could you... Um... Remove yourself from my torso?" She scrambled back to the ground, turquoise eyes large.

"I can't believe I get to meet you in person! This is, like, the best day of my life!" She squealed. Then she ran over to the merchandise, roughly grabbing a life size Danny Phantom plushy, priced at $65, and said to Tucker, "I want this one!" Then she spotted a sign that read: **POSE WITH DANNY PHANTOM FOR A PICTURE! ONLY TEN DOLLARS!** Paulina nearly fainted at that point, but Tucker leaned over the counter and grabbed the sign, quickly replacing it with a sign that said: **AUTOGRAPHED PICTURE OF DANNY PHANTOM! ONLY SEVEN DOLLARS!**

Since Paulina already had one of those (Danny had given it to her), she settled for the plushy. As she walked out of the door she waved seductively to Danny, who couldn't help but shiver, extremely freaked out. She was throwing herself all over him! How was Danny to know if he could keep her if she couldn't even control herself?

Once Danny's short four-hour workday was over, he returned home and tossed off the suit coat he was wearing. He walked into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw something scribbled on his usually clean sticky notes.

He grinned when he saw a phone number with the name Sam. "She left her number... I take that as an invitation to call," he said to himself. As he dialed her number, he vaguely wondered why. _Maybe she likes me,_ he thought. He shook that thought away. "I have a girlfriend, and we are very happy together," he said to himself. But even he could tell that his voice sounded dead.

"Yeah I know that, that's why... Oh, hello!" Sam said. Danny smiled.

"Hey, uh Sam... I was wondering... Would you like to come to come pick out a puppy with me tomorrow?" He had told Paulina they would go together, but now he didn't really want to. He had a gut feeling she would ruin the whole experience.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to! What time should I be at your house?" He was surprised at her answer, and a little caught off guard, since he hadn't actually planned it ahead of time.

"Uhhhh... Is ten am okay?" He didn't have work since it was a Saturday.

"Yup, I'll be there," she spoke to someone on the other end. "I have to go Danny. See you tomorrow?" She hung up. Danny stared at the phone for several minutes before realizing he looked like a psychopath and put it back on its stand.

"Can't wait," he said to the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review and tell me what you think! I personally think its my best so far... ;)<strong>


	2. Puppies

**Review Replies:**

**swiftie13: I totally totally AGREE WITH YOU!**

**xsugarxblossomx: Thanks for the support **

** This chapter was so easy to write. I just needed more, because what I originally "spasmed" and typed was sort of lacking… Anyway! I really like this chapter. I hope you do too.**

**Chapter Two: Puppies**

**(SAMS POV)**

When my alarm clock went off, I slapped it so hard it fell to the ground and broke into several pieces. "Cheap piece of crap..." I muttered. I tried to think of why I had set it for 9 am. After thinking for a couple minutes, I remember Danny and I's plans. I grinned, rolling out of bed.

I walked into my en suite bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked really tired. Maybe because I usually wake up at 11 on Saturdays. After taking a shower I went to my closet and picked out a dark purple blouse, black jeans, and a pair of "cowboy" boots, also black. They had lately become a favorite part of my ensemble.

I applied my usual makeup and skipped down the steps two at a time. "Morning Nana!" I said cheerily, waving to my grandmother who was watching TV. She smiled at me and continued watching her soap.

I ate some Crunchy Nut O's **(AN: That cereal is seriously addicting.)** and then brushed my teeth. I debated on which car to take to Danny's, finally settling on a canary yellow Porsche.

I arrived at his house at 9:40, and parked my car next to his. A Lamborghini, I noted.

I skipped up the steps and raised my hand to knock, but the door was already open. Danny smiled at me, his beautiful Caribbean eyes crinkling at the edges. "Hi Sam. We can leave now if you want."

"Sure. My car or yours?" He grinned and just walked over to his own car and got in. I smiled and rolled my eyes and followed him.

We had been driving for about ten minutes when he said, "Mind if I turn on some music?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned on a CD. A very familiar song began playing. My eyes nearly popped out of my head

"You like Family Force 5?"

He smiled at me. "Why wouldn't I? They're the best band I've ever listened to. They even beat out Dumpty Humpty!"

"Drop that 808, the walls begin to shake, it's too much for the club to take! Shake it like an earthquake!" I sang. Then the cheerleader part came on and I crinkled my nose.

"Don't like cheerleaders?" he asked.

"No, not at all," I replied. He looked back at the road.

Quietly, he said, "My girlfriend was a cheerleader..." Is he taking this personally? I hope not.

"Um..."

"I'm not really sure if I love her anymore though," he blurted out. Luckily, the song changed just then.

"Oh my gosh, this has to be one of my absolute favorites!" I twisted the knob to turn the volume up. "Did you burn them all onto the same CD?" He nodded.

"Ey mamacita! My little chica! You got me loco sayin', aye aye aye!" I sang.

"You have a beautiful singing voice," he murmured. I blushed and looked down at my lap. Family Force 5 always was able to get me out of my comfort zone, but sometimes I went pretty far. Like now. **(AN: IT'S SO TRUE! They make it easy to get out of your comfort zone.)**

Danny began singing along with the music, glancing over at me occasionally. I wondered if he was singing _at_ me, but shook the thought out of my head. He has a girlfriend, why would he like me? The song changed to Keep the Party Alive.

"Oh my gosh I love this song too!" I said.

Danny laughed. "Are you going to say that for every song?" he asked.

I nodded. "Probably." Danny sighed.

"Paulina says their music is stupid." I didn't really know how to respond to that. I assumed that was his girlfriend. The rest of the car ride, we both sang to Family Force 5 and the atmosphere was pretty comfortable.

When the car slowed, we were outside of a large ranch house. There was a big red barn, a field with horses in it, and in the back, kennels. We got out of the car and I followed Danny into the kennels.

"They're expecting us," he explained. When we walked in, I expected to be greeted by a chorus of barks. Instead, there were several large pens with adult dogs and little puppies that were either sleeping or playing. The mothers for the most part only glanced up at us before returning to their puppies. Danny leaned down near the first cage and put his fingers in the mesh.

"Hey, little puppy puppy puppies..." he murmured. He smiled. He looked like a little kid on Christmas. The puppies all ran over and jumped up to lick his fingers. One large puppy, probably a boy, started chewing on his finger and he laughed.

"That's teaching them bad habits you know," said a cheery voice behind us. I turned to see a woman with blonde hair standing there. She was an average sized person, looking to be about thirty. She was pretty, and fit. "I'm Donna."

She pointed to the puppies Danny was playing with. "Those are Jacks." When we looked confused she said, "Jack Russell Terriers."

"Oh," Danny said, standing up, "I want a big dog." Donna grinned and led us into a different room.

"These are Irish Wolfhounds," she said. Danny's eyes glazed over.

"Are those big?" Donna let out a hearty laugh.

"Biggest dogs in the world, my dear," she replied. Danny smiled and walked over to a pen and kneeled to get a better look.

"I can put all the available puppies in the middle if you want."

"How will you tell which belong to which mothers?" he asked.

"I won't. But the mothers will." With that, she opened up the doors to several pens and about thirty puppies scrambled all around them. They jumped all over Danny, who was kneeling. He laughed, his eyes bright with happiness. Even I smiled, the Goth, at the touching display.

After awhile, the puppies got bored with Danny and either went to nap or play. But one stayed. It was a black Wolfhound, with blue eyes. She was small. As she slowly licked Danny's hand, he stroked her back, his eyes becoming softer and softer.

"She looks like you," I murmured. Danny grinned.

"She does indeed..." Then I noticed another, larger, white, puppy next to my foot. I picked it up. It was a girl. I looked into her little puppy eyes. They were green.

"Is it normal for dogs to have green eyes?"

"No. Those two are the only two left of a litter. All of the puppies were different colors, with odd eye colors. They were the smallest. You can have them for half my normal price, since they are a little old."

I frowned.

"How old are they?"

"About four months," Donna replied. Once again, I frowned. Four months was not old in my book.

"We'll take them," Danny said. We left the kennels with two puppies instead of one. But nobody was too bent up about it.

**So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review! Yes… I am a loser that modeled the puppies after Danny in human and ghost form. XD But I still liked it. **

** The songs that were not named are: Earthquake and Mamacita. Both great songs, you should check them out! **

** Donna originally was going to be a fat brunette, but I changed my mind… Anyways… I want to hear what you think! So review!**


	3. Clean Slate

**Hello! No, I didn't die. I actually finished this story like two weeks ago. I just haven't updated *****sheepish smile*****. Onto the story! I think you will really like it **

**Chapter Three: Clean Slate**

I pulled into the driveway slowly since we had the puppies. Normally I would have flown into the drive and slid to a stop. I had even turned the music down (but only a little). My phone began blaring _Drama Queen _almost simultaneously with the engine stopping. I rolled my eyes- that's Paulina's ringtone. Sam looked at me inquisitively with her bright purple eyes. "I have to take this," I said.

She smiled and said, "I'll take the dogs inside." I threw her my keys- which she caught perfectly- and answered my phone. I held the phone away from my face when I was greeted by Paulina screaming at me.

What took you so long to answer? What were you doing that was so important, huh? HUH? Why aren't you answering me?" I grimaced. _I am __so__ tired of being treated like this. _

"I didn't get a chance to," I replied calmly. There was a crash on the other end as she most likely broke something in anger. I dutifully asked, "Are you okay… sweetheart?" Another crash.

"Since when do _you_ care?" She screeched viciously. I was having trouble suppressing my anger at this point. I had to resist screaming at her. I tried not to yell at people though, so I restrained myself.

"Paulina Sanchez, I don't wish to speak to you again. I am sick of being treated the way you do, and I won't take it anymore. Good bye," I said.

"Daniel Fenton, don't you dare hang up this phone!" She screamed. I did anyways. It felt… good. I stuffed my iPhone into my pocket and strolled into the house. Sam was sitting on the floor tossing a ball for the puppies, who chased after it excitedly, ears flopping. I smiled.

"How did you find that?" I asked, pointing to the ball. She laughed.

"It wasn't hard. You have an entire closet stuffed with dog stuff. Was it a secret?" She joked.

"Maybe it was, and you just encroached on my dog shrine!" I kidded. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"So… Everything okay?"

"Perfect. Better than perfect," I replied. She grinned at me.

"That's good. So whatcha wanna do?" I pretended to stroke my nonexistent beard.

"Hm… Well, there are these concert tickets for sale that I've had my eye on…"

**Mwahaha CLIFF HANGER! Sort of… :D Tehe… I listened to Superman most of the time while I typed. (By Taylor Swift) I think that it is so Danny and Sam that it's creepy!**


	4. Discovery

**I. AM. ALIVE.  
>Yeah man totally. Survived the apocalypse and everything. Actually I'm referring to the fact that I haven't updated in… a long time. Any of my stories. Two words: writer's block. Well I've been writing some stuff I'm sure you'll love, just haven't finished any of it yet. Hope you like this chapter… It's more of a lead up but it's necessary so I don't end up with plot holes. I hope you're happy enough that I updated to forgive that nothing exciting happens. Actually I'm not sure if anything exciting happens, I haven't really decided what I'm going to do. HAHA. Anyways. On to it then!<strong>

I bought the tickets without telling Sam who they were for. We sat in the living room together, doing nothing in particular. I sat watching the puppies. "We need to name them," I said suddenly. I noted my subconscious use of 'we'. Sam smiled.

"How about… Nevada for the white one and Layla for the black?" I suggested.

"What? No! I was thinking… Eirwyn for the lovely white lady and Azura for our ebony darling," she said with a lovely smile. I noticed that she said 'our'. I liked it… and that scared me.

"Those are beautiful names. Azura and Eirwyn." Sam lifted Eirwyn and sat down next to Azura and I. Both puppies were sleeping soundly. She leaned ever so slightly on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I'm tired." She said. I looked at her serene face, resting so close to mine and had a sudden urge to kiss her. I battled with myself for a few minutes about this before deciding that it was now or never. I reached one hand out to face and turned it towards mine gently. Her beautiful eyes were now wide open, studying mine.

I leaned in an kissed her, apprehensive. When she kissed me back, I was exhilarated. It was soft and sweet, not demanding whatsoever, not lustful, but still…. amazing. I felt as if a thousand fireworks had exploded inside of my head all at once. I barely knew this girl but I felt as if she was all I had. We continued to kiss, moving slowly until she pulled away. She looked deep into my eyes and whispered, "Why did you do that?"

"I…I don't know I just-" she interrupted my stunted explanation with a kiss. And another, followed by another. Then she leaned back.

"I don't really know you Danny, and I have no idea why I just did that, but… I don't care," she grinned.

Because of all of our movement, the puppies had jumped onto the floor. Soon after that they started roughhousing and Eirwyn ran up and started attacking my pant leg. I lifted her onto my lap and stroked her head rhythmically, staring out of the window. "That call I took… It was my psychotic girlfriend. I broke it off with her. She… She treats me like trash," I laughed bitterly, "I think the only reason I was even still with her was to keep this iconic high school couple that everyone talks about alive, but… There was no love there anymore. I think it died somewhere in between and I chose to ignore it." Sam watched me in silence. Then she wrapped her arms around me in a warm embrace.

"Hey," she whispered. I peered into her violet irises, "It's all going to turn out fine. God has a will for things. He'll work everything out." I squirmed uncomfortably.

"I haven't been to church since I was eight. I wouldn't consider myself to be a Christian." Sam grinned.

"I'm not Christian, I'm Jewish." I rolled my eyes at her. She smiled again.

She has a beautiful smile. She suggested that we both tell one thing about ourselves to get to know each other better.

"I'll start. Okay… I live about twenty minutes from Amity Park, on a large piece of land with a mansion, a stable, a kennel and… wait for it… a swimming pool," she said. Noticing the look on my face, she added, "My parents are rich. They live here in Amity."

"I thought you said you were a cat person, Miss Kennel Owner." She punched me in the shoulder with a grin.

"I never said I didn't like dogs. Plus I only have a few! Okay, see, I show some Shepherds and there are cats inside of the kennel too. Show animals are in the kennel normally or running around the farm or occasionally sleeping in the house. Actually they pretty much go whereever they want. But my only 100% indoor animal is a cat. A Bombay named Lilith, to be exact. Now tell me yours!"

"I grew up in Amity Park with my ghost obsessed parents and an older sister. Lived here my whole life and have no plans to leave. I was the loser in high school until my junior year, when I joined the football team and was made quarterback. The year after that I started dating Paulina, the head cheerleader."

"Oh and lemme guess- she hated you before?"

I pursed my lips. "Pretty much." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Cliché. Hey at least your parents accepted you the way you were, funny hair and all. Mine were constantly trying to change me. They couldn't care less now because they realize I'm a bombshell- that is a joke by the way- but back then they spent eighteen years trying to make me wear pink frilly dresses." I laughed. Then a thought came to mind. My parents only accepted me the way they thought I was… and think I am… Which was definitely true, and it stung.

To distract myself I went and got the newspaper. When I returned to my seat I had to hold in a groan at the big title. I was headlining today with "DANNY PHANTOM BEATS OUT TECHNO GHOST". Whoop de freakin' do… Like I don't that at least once a month. "Danny Phantom headlines again," fake cheered Sam.

"Do you like him? Danny Phantom I mean." She half smiled at me and then sat back.

"Yeah I suppose,' she said indifferently. She then got a misty look on her face. "May I see that?" she asked, gesturing to the paper. I handed it to her. She held it close to her face, gazing intensely at the shot of me in ghost form. Her eyes flickered to me then back to the paper. Finally she set it down and said cryptically, "Curious." A wave of panic shot through me.

"What? What is it?" She gave a wry smile.

"Nothing, I was just appreciating how hot Danny Phantom is," she said only half sarcastically. She then moved herself to the coffee table across from me and leaned forward, the image of serious. Quietly, she said "Has anyone ever told you that you look like Danny Phantom?" My eyes widened.

"Um, I, uh, I….I, no I-I, you uh… Um…" I struggled for words, completely caught off guard. Sam grinned widely.

"Keep your shirt on, I'm not going to tell anyone. Why the hell would I do an idiotic thing like that? I'm just surprised that nobody has figured it out before… The world must really be full of effing retards." **(I think that's the most language I've ever used in a story and I barely wrote anything. Wow. Sorry to offend, if I have.)**

Not only did it amaze me that she had figured it out with such ease, but the fact that she greeted the whole situation so nonchalantly threw me off. When I imagined someone I knew finding out that I was the ghost boy, I always pictured them going ape and our relationship being shattered. I realized then that for me, being with Sam was easier than breathing. I needed her.

"Can I show you something?" I asked. She cocked her head and said yes tentatively. I scooped her up bridal style and went ghost. I then began to fly upwards, turning intangible just before reaching the ceiling. Sam cringed, waiting for the thud as we made contact, but we soared through safely and continued into the sky. Sam laughed giddily.

"Whoa, this is amazing!" she exclaimed. I fly faster so I wouldn't get caught by paparazzi and smiled at Sam, who looked absolutely beautiful, face frame by her raven locks, her hair framed by the sun. She grinned and looked at me.

"I guess you didn't keep your shirt on after all," she said, tugging at my jumpsuit. I started luahging so hard that I crashed into the grass below. I kissed her.

"I know that we haven't known each other very long Sam, but I feel like I've known you forever."

**I hope you guys loved that enough to forgive me. PLIZZ AND THUNKYA. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Love ya'lls more than you'll know! I'll be updating Wedding Jitters soon as well.  
>Please review! :) Reviews inspire me to write faster!<br>Oh and sorry that this chapter is short. 1,300 some odd words not counting the AN is better than 0, but still**. **_Thank you for reading!_**

**(PS) If anyone is getting ready to correct my tenses, don't bother. I'm aware of them, and they're supposed to be like that. Get over it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You should be amazed and freaked out and happy that I'm updating so soon. Really.**

**This part is yet another lead up to my PLOT TWIST MWAHAHA. Yeah, you heard me right. Plot. Twist. YO WHATTUP.**

**I've finally been back to reading other people's FanFiction and let me tell you now, if some of other people's stuff leaks into my own stories, I apologize. Deeply. To them and to you. I just can't help what my brain spits out. It has a mind of its own! Haha punny. See? Told you.**

**Can I just say right now that the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter was disappointing? I was expecting like major explosion 'OMIGOSH YOU ARE ALIVE' kinda stuff. But it was just the same as usual. Meh.**

**Oh and by the way- there's this story called Reflections, by The Last Letter. It's SO AMAZING. You should all go read it. Like right after you finish reading this and reviewing it. ;) and please mention that I sent you there! :D**

I woke up the next morning, mind blank. I wasn't totally sure what had happened in the last few days. I sat up and looked around my room. Purple and black everywhere. Check. My room was really cold. Then everything came rushing back to me.

I had met and befriended the famous Danny Phantom. Our relationship now hung in a sort of limbo… Could I say we were dating? We just met. I couldn't say he was my boyfriend; that's too brash, to assuming. I didn't know what to think.

Danny flew me home yesterday. It was the greatest experience of my life. I just can't remember him leaving- no, nothing like that- I just… can't. I rubbed my eyes groggily.

"You really shouldn't do that, it's bad for your eyes," said a voice. I jumped two feet in the air and grabbed my blankets as a protective cover. When I finally could focus on my surroundings, I spotted Danny-as Phantom- floating a little ways away from me.

"I… How long have you been there?" He grinned. A wide, shining grin, eyes crinkling around the edges.

"Well I brought you home, stayed for an hour or so, left, slept, fought some ghosts… Came back around five," I peered at the clock. It was shortly after seven, "and then watched you sleep, like a vampire." I giggled in spite of myself. Twilight references. I threw a pillow at him.

"How do you know that he watches her sleep?" Danny shrugged nonchalantly.

"My girl- I mean, ex-girlfriend made me watch all of them with her. Trust me, I didn't enjoy it."

"I watched it because there were vampires. Or at least, I thought there were. It turned out it was just some immortal, sparkly dude pretending to be a vampire." Danny threw his head back, laughter erupting from his throat. He had a beautiful laugh… I could listen to it all day long. "Hey, I don't mean to kick you out, but uh… can I get dressed?" Danny looked surprised for a moment before a look of amusement took residence on his face.

"Sure," he said suggestively. He stayed put. I stared at him pointedly until a look of mock realization crossed his face. "Oh did you mean for me to leave?" he asked, bursting into laughter yet again. I threw another pillow at him.

"Get out. I would like to clothe myself. Oh, and just so you know, I can feel it when you're in the room." Danny changed to Fenton and walked out of my room. I closed the door loudly behind him.

After I had thrown on a black long sleeve t-shirt and some jeans I went downstairs and found Danny petting my cat. "What are you doing?" I asked dumbly, even though it was obvious. Danny straightened up quickly, jerking away from Lilith as if he had been burned.

"Nothing. I… um… nothing!" he stuttered. I went to Lilith and picked her up, cradling her against my chest. She purred softly and I rubbed my cheek on her head.

"There's nothing wrong with liking Lilith, you know. She's the sweetest kitty I've ever owned," I said, still smiling at my little panther cat. I set her down and then turned to look at Danny who was looking at me strangely. "What? What is it?" He shook his head, as if clearing cobwebs.

"Nothing, it's just, I… No, it's nothing," he replied cryptically. His reply only strengthened my curiosity, but I knew now was not the time to ask. Instead, I offered him my arm.

"So, you want a tour?" He grinned and took my arm. The sun was shining brightly, warm on my face. I smiled. "There's the stable, that's the kennel, and there is the swimming pool," I said, pointing to each structure in turn.

"Can we go to the kennel? I want to see your dogs," he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

When I opened the door of the kennel, all of the animals sprang to their feet and poked their noses through the wire. On the left were my German Shepherds and the right had mostly Bengals and some assorted Siamese. Danny went to the first pen, which held my impressive Shepherd named King (creative, I know). He was a gorgeous and well-muscled dog, intelligent and a perfect example of his breed. Danny crouched and went to pet him but I shouted, "Don't touch him! He's worth more than your car!" Danny looked up at me in surprise but when he registered that I was kidding, he reached for King once again.

I leaned down and whispered in Danny's ear, "He really is worth more than your car, though." Suddenly Danny's phone chirped. He whipped it out of his pocket, quickly read the screen and stood up.

"I have to go. Ghost attack," he said. He changed into Phantom. He turned to fly away, but then said to me, almost as an afterthought, "I'll be back later. Around five." And then flew away. I stood in the kennel, dumbfounded. I tried to push away the feeling of having been blown off and went over the stables to distract myself.

I found Lydia, one of the grooms, mucking out Thrash's stall. "Hey Lydia. How are you?" She jumped and whirled around in surprise.

"Oh, um, hello Sam! I haven't seen you in a few days!" I touched my hand to my forehead, where my cut had scabbed over, smiled and then continued on down to Lisbeth's stall. She was currently my only pregnant mare. She also happened to be an absolutely stunning near leopard buckskin Appaloosa, in foal to a 100% FPD, guaranteed color throwing, prize-winning stallion. (Yeah, I know, horse-speak. Look it up.)

"Lisbeth is looking good," I commented, "I hope I look that good when I'm pregnant." Lydia laughed in her little wind chime voice. She had a lovely laugh, lovely enough that I was slightly envious of it, if we're being honest. "Where is Aiden?" Aiden was one of the other grooms.

"Um… Hm… Last I saw him he was exercising Kit," she replied. Kit is my one and only Thoroughbred. She raced when she was younger, but when age cause her to stop winning, then stop placing all together, I retired her. She was a typical Thoroughbred- hot blooded and quite the spitfire. Kinda like me. I smiled at the thought.

"All he ever does is exercise the horses. When is he gonna do some real work?" I joked. After I had visited all of the horses, I went back into my house. As I walked up the stairs I scooped up Lilith and continued on to my bedroom.

When I plopped down on my bed, Lilith resting on my stomach, I glanced at the clock. It was only a little after nine o'clock. I sighed. It's going to be a long eight hours.

After ten minutes of stroking my cat and staring up at the ceiling, I sat up and clicked on the TV. The news appeared on my screen, a live video of Danny fighting some stupid looking metal ghost with flaming hair. According to the in-field newscaster, his name is Skulker. And the stupidity abounds…

I watched disinterestedly as the reporters spoke in their obnoxious voices, hoping for their sakes that they didn't sound like that 24/7.** (No seriously, reporters/newscasters have the most ANNOYING VOICES. Like ever.)** Suddenly a blast struck Danny in the chest, causing him to plummet to Earth and everyone went silent. Then he sat up, coughing from the dust floating around and weakly said, "M'alright." A few out of place cheers burst out and the newscasters resumed their commentary. Shortly after that, Danny sucked Skulker into a thermos (wait, what? A thermos?) and placed the canister on his belt. After waving to the crowd of people, he flew away, not bothering to answer the questions of the reporters.

Before the in-field camera was switched off however, I couldn't help but hear one especially loud question: "Who are you dating?"

Yes, who?

After doing very little of anything productive most of the day, around three I got up and began getting ready to leave. I was about to simply slip on my combat boots when I paused. Why not go all out? I shrugged and tossed my boots away, stripping down to nothing so that I could shower. Thank the Lord for my genes; I don't have to shave- ever. It made life so much easier.

After showering, I put on a curve hugging purple mini dress and slipped on some black tights; then pulled a belt around my waist, to accentuate my slimness. I picked out some kitten heeled purple shoes and set them by my bed. Then I slipped into the bathroom and applied makeup, going for a smoky eye and then lightly brushing some blush across my pale cheeks. I finished off the look by applying light pink lip gloss. After fixing my hair so it lay nicely across my shoulders, I paused to gaze at myself in the mirror and smiled appreciatively. If Danny's jaw didn't fall to the floor then I'm quite sure my ego would be bruised.

I glanced at the clock. It was now 4:46. Not too long now and Danny would be here. I slipped on my heels and lint rolled my clothing for good measure. You never know with cats.

After standing in my bedroom awkwardly for about five minutes, I grabbed my purse and went downstairs to wait. I was surfing Facebook (cause that's so entertaining…) when I heard a light knock on the door. To be honest, I had expected him to invite himself in.

I stood up and slowly walked to the door, which I opened with a flourish. Danny, who was dressed casually in a pin-striped black button up and some jeans, stopped short at the sight of me. As I had expected (and hoped), his mouth dropped open. "Hey," I greeted him.

"Wow…" he breathed. "You look… amazing." He stepped forwards and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug, which I attempted to return, but I'm weak, if we're being honest. I breathed in his scent while he hugged me. He smelled distinctly of mint and pine, which was mixed with cologne that smelt vaguely of vanilla. In short, he smelled amazing.

After he hugged me for a little longer than necessary, he stepped back and grinned. "I guess we aren't flying then," he remarked.

I noticed that Danny's hair looked distinctly windblown and that my driveway was absent of his Lamborghini, which meant he flew to my house. Just as well, it was my turn to drive. "Nope. We'll take the Porsche."

I had Danny put the directions into the GPS, as I had no idea where we were going. We were already halfway to town (yeah, I might have sped… just a bit) by the time that he had punched in the address. A male voice with an Australian accent that I immediately dubbed Bob began directing me, and I couldn't help the fact that it annoyed me. I liked knowing where I was going.

"So…" Danny attempted.

"So," I replied with a smirk. He flashed his adorable smile at me.

"I hired a sitter for Eirwyn and Azura. Y'know, since they're puppies." I noticed that he sounded kind of like an overprotective father. I smiled.

"Glad to hear they're being taken care of." We sat in comfortable silence for a while until curiosity got the best of me. "Where are we going?"

Danny grinned cheekily. "It's a secret. For me to know and you to find out." I resisted the urge to pull over the car and wait for him to give in and tell me, continuing to drive just a little too fast.

Finally, about an hour later (Danny commented that the drive is supposed to be an hour and a half long but I ignored him) we arrived at the stadium in which the concert was taking place. To my surprise, it was a Taylor Swift concert. Teenaged girls flooded into the stadium doors, most wearing shirts bearing the country singer's face. Danny grasped my hand tightly, making my face hot. I silently willed him not to look at my face.

When we finally got in and were seated (the concert didn't start for another hour), I noticed with surprise that we were reallyclose to the stage. Close enough to touch Taylor if she walked to the edge of the catwalk. Danny and I spoke about trivial things for a good long while until it was time for the concert to start.

For the first few songs, Danny and I remained seated. I'm quite certain we were the only ones sitting, and became acutely aware of it when I noticed Taylor looking at us. And I'm certain that she was looking at us, and not in our general direction, because she said with a smile, "And for this lovely couple, I'd like to sing a song," and motioned in our general direction. We were surrounded by teenaged girls. Suddenly it seemed as if every eye in the stadium was on us. I wanted to bury my face in Danny's shoulder.

Taylor began humming softly. I recognized the tune as 'Hey Stephen'. As she sang the words melted in my head… It was no longer hey Stephen, it turned into hey Danny. I smiled and looked into his eyes. Before I could process it, his hands were holding the sides of my face, fingers tangled in my hair. He leaned in to kiss me…

In a Jimmy Neutron-esque way that would put the big headed boy to shame, a thousand images flashed through my head, of me, of Danny, of an African-American kid with a beret that I didn't know the name of. It was me, but… not. I had only known Danny for less than a week; the images flashing through my head were from high school and before. As soon as they disappeared, Danny whispered, "Did you just see that?" I nodded, not trusting my voice.

He leaned in and kissed me softly, making my insides turn to jelly. It seemed as if everyone was cheering, all around us screaming, wolf-whistles, clapping, you name it. It was extremely loud. Nothing could distract me, however, from what I-we- had just seen. It was surreal, how we both saw it, clear as day, yet neither of us remembered.

The rest of the concert passed without incident. Once it was over and we were sauntering back to my car, Danny said, "I'll need to speak with Clockwork about this." I looked at him strangely, not having a clue who that was, but not caring enough to ask. "I think… I think someone has altered the timeline."

I peered up at him. "Altered the… timeline? That's possible? How come I didn't know about this? Could've come in handy," I joked. He smiled at me briefly before nodding.

"Yes, and I think that it's possible that we knew each other before, and you… you were taken away from me. I want to fix it," he replied, a steely edge in his voice, no trace of humor in his tone or features. He seemed genuinely angry that someone had, effectively, removed all traces of me from his life. "I want to fix it," he repeated.

We finished the walk to my car in silence. Once we got in, I just sat there. Driving seemed out of the question for now.

"Do you remember how earlier today you asked me what I was thinking about? After I was petting your cat?" I nodded. He glanced at me before continuing, "I… for some reason, I thought I had seen her- Lilith- before. I had a… a vision or some sort, where she was sleeping on top of my best friend's PDA, and he was looking for it, and we… we were laughing. But I don't remember that happening," he paused before saying, "We were fifteen."

"That would have been five years ago. The year after I got her," I said. I thought about how if I had never hid my head while riding the other day, I probably would never have met Danny. We would never have known (or at least we thought we knew) that we had been friends before. "How could this have happened? I mean, how could someone alter the timeline?"

Danny pondered this for a moment before replying. "Well someone could have wished for it, from Desiree. She's like, a genie. A wishing ghost. I don't know why they would though. Then of course there's Clockwork. He could have altered our pasts so we never met, or someone could have gone into the past and caused it so we never met on accident…. But then we probably wouldn't have these memories. Desiree is more likely." His hands clenched into fists.

I finally started the ignition and began to drive home. This time, I went just below the speed limit.

One thought was settled into my mind, however, as I drove- I hate whoever wished for a timeline in which Danny and I had no knowledge of each other.

**My creative juices volcano exploded guys.**

**Thought this twist up while walking my dog… What nature does for the mind! Tell me if you like it…. In your review. Haha :D**

**I was researching purple eyes out of genuine curiosity, and found out a ton of interesting things; one was that people with purple eyes never grow hair on their face, body, or privates. Check it out: /fanfic/purple_ **

**I wish I had purple eyes. Y'know, for the benefits. Not just cause they're super cool. :D Purple eyed people are like superhumans. Lucky ducks!**

**I love you all very much but I would love you even MORE if you would REVIEW.**

**See how fast I updated? You should be super proud of me. Just so you know, typos make my heart bleed. I'll go back and edit the last chapter sooner or later.**

**Longest chapter yet? Quite possible. I'm too lazy to check.**

**Happy New Years!**


End file.
